Verano Inolvidable
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron en un verano. Cuando temrino el verano, Kagome tuvo que volver a Inglaterra Inuyasha a Japon. Kagome se mudara a Japon y volverá ver a Inuyasha, pero este negara todo el romance que tuvieron en ese verano ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de verano**

**Primer capitulo: Despedida**

**Era unas semanas antes de que empezaran las clases. Se veían a dos adolescentes de unos 17 años, caminando por la playa, agarrados de las manos. Eran Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha era de pelo blanco, atractivo, ojos dorados y un corazón de oro. Kagome era una chica de pelo azabache, ojos chocolates, sonrisa dulce y bastante hermosa. Ellos dos eran novios desde que empezaron las vacaciones se conocieron en China, en donde Inuyasha y Kagome venían de vacaciones. Kagome era de Inglaterra pero ella había nacido en Japón pero sus padres decidieron mudarse. Inuyasha vivía en Japón.**

**Cuando ellos se pusieron de novios sabían perfectamente que duraría hasta que finalice el verano. Eso estaba a punto de ocurrir. Inuyasha era el típico don Juan, pero esta vez la chica Kagome lo había enamorado, aunque el no se había dado cuenta. Kagome era una rata de biblioteca como le dirían en el colegio, no era muy popular como lo era su novio, pero si tenía sus pretendientes. Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y no sabía que hacer al respecto. **

**Ellos se enamoraron a primera vista, ella lo miró y pensó que era lindo, bueno y parecía agradable. El pensó que sería una conquista más de la suyas, sin darse cuenta que ella le haría sentar cabeza. Nunca había salido tanto con una chica, excepto con una: Kikyo. Duraron cinco meses pero ella lo engaño. **

**Inuyasha cuando miraba a Kagome vivía una y otra vez, el momento en donde se conocieron:**

**FLASH BACK**

_**Era una tarde de verano, Kagome estaba en un parque muy hermoso, sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo las hermosas páginas del libro de mujercitas. Un chico de ojos dorados la miró por primera vez y sintió a su corazón palpitar mucho. El muy astuto, tiró una pelota de béisbol hacía donde estaba ella. Se acercó y ella lo miró:**_

_**-¿Podría darme la pelota?- dijo Inuyasha**_

_**-Por supuesto- respondió Kagome mientras le daba la pelota.**_

_**-Bueno me preguntaba ¿Cómo se llama señorita?- preguntó**_

_**-Me llamo Kagome- **_

_**-Yo me llamo Inuyasha-**_

_**-Mucho gusto Inuyasha- dijo extendiéndole la mano**_

_**-Lo mismo digo- dijo aceptando el saludo. **_

_**De ahí empezaron a charlar y luego empezaron a ser amigos y a la tercera semana se confesaron su amor. Algunos dirán que es muy poco tiempo pero el ya la amaba y ella también. Como si el destino quisiera que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Seguían tomados de la mano, caminando por la playa. Muy juntos, ese era su último día junto, ya que al otro día, Kagome tomaría un tren y se iría a la capital adonde, luego tomaría un vuelo y se iría a Inglaterra. **

**Inuyasha se iría después de ella, un día antes de que comiencen las clases. Que dolor tan grande sentía Kagome, ¡que sola que estaría en Inglaterra!, si tenía amigos pero ninguno podría llenar el corazón vacío que dejaría Inuyasha.**

**El también se sentía terrible. Cuando empezó a salir con ella, sentía unas ganas enormes de contarles a sus amigos que engañó a una chica tonta que se la creyó todo. Pero luego de haberla conocido a fondo se arrepintió de lo que había pensado: esa chica era especial. Ahora se moría de las ganas de contarles a sus amigos que conoció a una chica sumamente especial, que le había robado su corazón, pero sus amigos se reirían de tales palabras. El único que no se reiría era su mejor amigo Miroku. **

**Se había hecho de noche, era hora de volver a casa, Kagome trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. Inuyasha tragó saliva para tratar de que se vaya ese nudo de su garganta. **

**-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Kagome con una tristeza muy grande**

**-Te veré en la estación mañana, te lo prometo- dijo Inuyasha, mientras el le tomaba las manos.**

**-Te esperaré- le dijo**

**Se dieron un beso lleno de amor y tristeza. ¡Como se extrañarían! Que rápido había pasado el verano. Para Kagome fue el mejor verano de su vida. Jamás lo olvidaría. **

**Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa prefirió no comer y se fue a su cama, ahí lloró y lloró sentía que no volvería ver a Inuyasha. ¡Que feo que es despedirse! En especial si es la persona que más ama. Con Inuyasha podía sentir que era ella. Oh torpe amor adolescente, pensó, Inuyasha le había dado su primer beso, fue su primer novio y hasta ahora su primer amor…**

**Como deseaba mudarse a Japón para estar con el. Haría eso por el y muchas cosas más. Su madre le había advertido que duraría poco, pero ella no cambiaría por nada del mundo los hermosos días que vivió.**

**A Inuyasha tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a Kagome. La quería muchísimo. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué su amor no podía transformarse en otra cosa, que no sea un simple amor de verano?**

**Pero fue el mejor verano. No le diría a nadie esta historia, que vivió el con la persona que más amo en toda su vida. Ni a su amigo Miroku. Esta historia viviría, siempre en su corazón, jamás podría olvidarla. **

**Era ya mañana y Kagome se levantó sin ánimos. Se ponía con lentitud unos jeans y una remera de mangas cortas blancas. Ya se iba a ir. Unas lágrimas de tristeza cayeron en sus mejillas. Se las limpió y se fue hacia la estación.**

**Inuyasha ya la estaba esperando, con un ramo de rosas. Quería ocultar su tristeza pero eso sería inevitable. A el le dolía mucho su partida. Ojala retrocediera el tiempo y que volviera a vivir todos los momentos especiales que tuvo con ella. **

**Kagome lo vio y se fue corriendo hacia el, abrazándolo con todo su amor. Su mamá sonrió y entró al tren, al igual que su padre y su hermanito Souta.**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo Kagome cuando recibió el ramo de rosas.**

**-Bien creo que ya debes irte- dijo Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta**

**-Si, te extrañaré muchísimo Inuyasha- dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas.**

**-Yo también Kagome- le dijo el**

**Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso largo y triste. Ella fue hasta el tren y empezó a despedirse con la mano. El también y no se fue hasta que vio el tren irse. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa

**Aclaración: A los que piensen que este fanfic es plagio, les digo algo, soy luci, la autora que publicó esta historia en . Pueden encontrarme ahí, así que espero no tener ningún mensaje con respecto a ese tema. **

Segundo capitulo: Sorpresa

Inuyasha había vuelto a Japón y al otro día tendría que ir al colegio, que deprimido que estaba, no solo por el hecho de que si volvía al colegio tendría que abrir un libro, sino que no vería a Kagome.

En Inglaterra

Los padres de Kagome tenían una empresa muy importante que los hacía viajar de un lado para otro. En sus años de infancia había vivido en Nueva York, Rusia, Florida, Miami y ahora en Inglaterra.

El padre de Kagome, estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de sus asistentes.

-¿Tengo que mudarme de nuevo?- dijo

-Si- dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Ahora ¿A dónde?-

-A Japón-

-Bien creo que Kagome no se opondrá esta vez-

Cortó el teléfono. Cada vez que tenían que mudarse Kagome hacía un lío terrible. Pero el padre sabía muy bien que el chico que había enamorado a su hija vivía ahí. No se opondrá, pensó.

-Hija debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-

-Nos mudaremos a Japón-

-¡Que alegría!- gritó Kagome, saltó a abrazar a su padre y se fue a hacer sus maletas.

Con Inuyasha

Primer día de escuela. Odiaba esa palabra, por un pelo no repitió de curso. Se vistió, con una remera blanca y una campera negra, unos jeans y unas zapatillas negras. Se veía muy lindo con eso.

Arrastraba los pies hasta llegar al colegio en donde vio a su mejor amigo y lo saludó.

-Miroku ¡tanto tiempo!-

-Tres meses para ser exacto-

-¿Qué hiciste en el verano?-

-Chicas y más chicas, creo que tu lo mismo-

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Inuyasha con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Con Kagome

Se había mudado a la ciudad en donde vivía su amor. Se vistió con rapidez, se puso, una remera blanca, una pollera roja, zapatillas blancas y su pelo suelto.

Caminó con alegría hasta el edificio. Se sentó en una banca esperando a verlo a el. Pero tal vez estaría con sus amigos, pensó. Una chica de pelo marrón, ojos marrones, que vestía un uniforme de porrista y con pelo amarrado, se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la extraña

-Kagome ¿y tú?- preguntó

-Sango, ¿eres nueva?-

-Si-

-Bienvenida a la escuela más aburrida de todo Japón-

-Jaja-

Charlaron las dos chicas que acababan de haberse conocido y al cabo de unos minutos se habían hecho amigas y ya estaban hablando de lo que hicieron en el verano.

-Pues yo visité a todos mis parientes- dijo Sango

-Yo tuve una relación con un chico- dijo Kagome

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Inuyasha Taisho-

Sango casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando. ¡Inuyasha Taisho!. El chico más popular de la escuela había salido con una chica que no era porrista. Inuyasha había salido con Sango y con todas las porristas. Pero Sango no estaba enojada, Inuyasha era unos de sus mejores amigos y Kagome le agradaba.

-¡Yo lo conozco!- exclamó Sango

-Oh que bien ¿podrías decirme en donde esta?- preguntó emocionada

-Si por supuesto, ven conmigo-

Con Inuyasha

Estaba charlando con sus amigas sobre las chicas con las que había esta en el verano. Inuyasha no habló. No iba a hablar de Kagome. Su dulce ángel. Estaba de espalda hablando en ese momento, sin darse cuenta la sorpresa que se llevaría.

Con Kagome

Sango la llevó corriendo hacía donde estaban los chicos populares y vio a Inuyasha ahí así que se acerco y puso a Kagome atrás de ella.

-Inuyasha, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Sango

El se dio vuelta y Kagome salió de su escondite, los dos se miraron muy sorprendidos. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer. Sus amigos estaban ahí. Deseaba abrazarla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas pero y ¿su reputación?

-Inuyasha ¡Que alegría verte!- dijo emocionada Kagome

Los amigos de Inuyasha vieron a Kagome. Lo miraron a el y le pobre de Inuyasha se quedo mudo.


	3. Chapter 3: Decepción

**Aquí les traje el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste… ^^**

Capitulo 3: Decepción

Inuyasha se arrepentirá de lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero lo hacía porque pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Disculpe señorita yo no la conozco- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Kagome muy confundida

-Yo no la conozco-

-Pero Inuyasha…-

-Ya váyase señorita- dijo un amigo de Inuyasha, Kouga

Ella se fue y Sango lo fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha. Kagome, estaba destruida, el corazón de ella estaba roto, el chico al amaba la había rechazado. Sango le creía a Kagome, iba a ayudarla a vengarse de ese presumido.

-Kagome, no te preocupes, nos vengaremos- dijo Sango

-¿Vengarnos?- dijo Kagome

-Si, verás, Inuyasha solo sale, con chicas que son porristas o las chicas más populares del colegio, yo salí con el, pero yo no estoy enamorada de el, solo somos amigos-

-Si entiendo-

-Para Inuyasha tú fuiste un amor de verano-

-Pero para mi fue un verano inolvidable, ¿Cómo puede ser tan malo?-

-Kagome, tu eres demasiado buena, no te diste cuenta de lo presumido, tonto y egoísta que es Inuyasha.-

-Pero en el verano, era muy tierno, bueno y de gran corazón-

-Te engañó-

-No lo puedo creer-

-Nos vengaremos, Kagome-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-Te convertiré en la persona más linda de todo el colegio, también serás porrista y el querrá invitarte a salir y nosotras lo avergonzaremos-

-No lo se Sango-

-Tú solo piénsatelo-

Ella se fue. Era hora de la salida y Kagome con los hombros en el suelo, caminó hasta su casa. Inuyasha la vio y fue hacía ella cuando sus amigos ya se habían ido.

-Kagome- le gritó Inuyasha

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró muy enojada. El le miraba arrepentido.

-Ahora me conoces- le dijo Kagome

-Lo lamento, es que mis amigos se burlarían de mí, si llegaran a saber esto-

-¿Te doy vergüenza?

-No es eso, es que…-

-No quiero escucharte más Inuyasha, eres patético-

Se fue con la cabeza en alto y mientras dejaba a un sorprendido Inuyasha, ninguna chica le había dicho eso.

Ella llegó a su casa y empezó a llorar en su cama, prendió la radio y se escuchaba una canción que la haría llorar más.

"_Todo empezó una noche de calor, se enamoraron con algún licor y de repente no pudo parar, sabía que esto no tenía final. De repente todo se derrumbó el solo buscaba un poco de acción. El no la amaba y ella si, ya no quiero tenerte lo tienes que entender, si solo eso fue un amor de verano, si solo eso fue un amor de verano…" _

Ella tiró su mochila hacía la radio y se apagó. Lloró a mares, la canción le había puesto mal. Inuyasha solo buscaba un poco de acción, solo fue un amor de verano…

Con Inuyasha

El estaba muy mal con lo con lo que había hecho pero su reputación era importante. Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor lo había visto todo, se enojó con Inuyasha, por lo que le había hecho a Kagome, ella le agradaba mucho.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kagome?- dijo Sesshomaru muy enojado

-Tú sabes como son mis amigos-

-¿Dime tus amigos son más importantes que ella?-

-Cállate Sesshomaru-

-Que niño idiota-

-¿Qué me dijiste?-

-Idiota-

Se lanzaron a pelear y su padre los tuvo que separar cada uno fue a su habitación y Sesshomaru se acostó en la suya pensando en las idioteces de su hermano.

-Pobre Kagome, ojala este bien-

Con Kagome

Acostada en su cama pensando en Inuyasha, estaba Kagome. Le dolía mucho su corazón, no había comido nada y los ojos estaban hinchados. Tenía los ojos todavía llorosos. Era tan duro lo que había tenido que pasar.

Solo fue un amor de verano, pensó. Inuyasha era mucho más para ella. Debo olvidarlo pensó, ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero me cuesta tanto. Kagome soltó un suspiro y quiso pensar en otras cosas pero todo era el.

Su mundo era el. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de el?, que doloroso era pensar en el y ahora tenía que verlo todos los días. Maldita sea Inuyasha por haberla dañado tanto.

Por lo menos estaría con su nueva amiga Sango, al pensar en ella, pensó en lo que ella le había dicho: Venganza. ¿Valdría la pena vengarse?, de seguro que no.

La llamó y ella le atendió

-Sango, vamos a vengarnos de Inuyasha-

O_o se van a vengar, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4: Comienza la venganza 1º parte

Capitulo 4: Comienza la venganza primera parte

Al otro día Sango levantó a Kagome como a las 05:00 de la mañana. Fueron hacía la casa de Sango y ahí comenzó la primera etapa de la venganza. ^^

-Bien te voy a transformar como una modelo profesional- dijo Sango

Sango dio vueltas y vueltas con su rizador, su sombra de ojos, su labial. Kagome no sabía que rayos estaba pasando todo fue muy rápido. Ella sentía la pintura pasar por toda su cara. Cuando Sango terminó la chica se pudo ver al espejo y sonrío ante el resultado.

Kagome estaba igual que Miley Cyrus. Su pelo igualito al de ella y algunas pinturas que usaba la famosa cantante. La primera etapa estaba completa.

-Ahora, la nueva ropa- dijo Sango

Le eligió la ropa que debía usar para la escuela. Kagome estaba muy hermosa con esa ropa. Era una remera roja con un escote, unos jeans y unas botas negras.

Con Inuyasha

El estaba con sus amigos hablando como siempre y vio un auto rojo que era de Sango. Al ver quien más bajaba del auto no lo podía creer.

-Kagome- susurró Inuyasha

Kouga fue el único que lo escuchó y vio al ángel que bajaba. Lo primero que pensó sobre esa chica era que muy hermosa, ni siquiera es palabra la describía completamente. Después todos los amigos se dieron vuelta y la vieron caminar con una delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper. Inuyasha pensó que ahora si podía estar con ella.

Quiso saludarla, pero ella le fue indiferente. Kagome caminó con Sango charlando tranquilamente, pasando por a lado de Sesshomaru que el la reconoció al instante. Inuyasha la seguía por todos lados.

-Kagome- la saludó Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru, que alegría verte- dijo Kagome

-Vaya estas muy linda, Kagome-

-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-

Ella se fue caminando y en la mitad del camino, Inuyasha la agarró del brazo y la puso en frente de el. Ella lo miró indiferente.

-Kagome, si que estas linda- le dijo Inuyasha

-¿Quién eres?, no te conozco- fue la respuesta fría de Kagome

El se quedó quieto y helado. Ella logró soltarse y Sango sonreía maliciosamente. Inuyasha entendió que Kagome no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. El jamás había sufrido por una chica excepto Kikyo, pero ahora iba a sufrir por Kagome.

-Bien Kagome, hasta ahora no esta yendo de maravilla- dijo Sango

-Si pero ¿crees que valdrá la pena?- dijo Kagome

-Si no te preocupes, Inuyasha aprenderá la lección-

Estaban en el salón de clases y cuando la profesora se había ido a buscar algunas cosas, el salón se descontroló un poco. Todos los chicos se fueron alrededor de Kagome y Sango. Inuyasha alzó la oreja para escuchar lo que decía las chicas.

-¿Es cierto que conoces a Inuyasha?- preguntó un chico que había visto la escena del primer día.

-No- respondió Kagome

Inuyasha se enojó mucho, quiso no solo, apartar a los chicos de ella, quería aclarar unos asuntos con ella. Salir con Kagome no le iría mal en su reputación, ahora Kagome se había hecho popular. Pero ella estaba enojada con el y tenía todo el derecho.

Dale tiempo Inuyasha, en un rato estará en tus pies, pensó el presumido de Inuyasha.

Luego Sango la hizo practicar para la audición de porrista. Le fue muy bien, entró al equipo y en la práctica, se encontró de vuelta con Inuyasha ya que el era el capitán del equipo de futbol. En un momento ella estaba sola, calentándose para la práctica. El la tomo del brazo.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces en el equipo de porristas?- le dijo Inuyasha

-Yo quiero ser porrista-

-Kagome esta no eres tú-

-Tú no me conoces-

-Si que te conoces-

-Yo no te conozco a ti-

-Mentira, me conoces como nadie-

-Como se que ese chico dulce y bueno eres en realidad tú-

-Tú lo sabes-

-¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?-

-Si-

-Te va a costar mucho, para que te perdone-

Con eso Kagome se fue con Sango a practicar. Inuyasha no se pudo concentrar con ella ahí. La miraba todo el tiempo. Al igual que Kouga…

-Te das cuenta de que Kouga, te mira Kagome- le dijo Sango

-Si me doy cuenta-

-Bien amiga creo que vamos bien-

-Si-

Cuando terminó la práctica, caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela y Kagome se quedó mirando, una estantería de trofeos, en una foto aparecía una foto de una chica que era parecida a ella, tenia pelo azabache liso que le llegaba al final de la cadera, ojos fríos y calculadores. Parecía feliz.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Kagome a Sango

-Pues ella es Kikyo-

-Nunca la había visto-

-No la verás, ella se cambió de colegio el año pasado, era mi mejor amiga, pero algo le pasó. Ella salía con Inuyasha-

-¿En serio?-

-Si duraron como 5 meses, fue la relación más larga que ha tenido-

Terminó la jornada y todos se fueron a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5:Comienza la venganza 2º parte

Capitulo 5: Comienza la venganza segunda parte

Era el segundo día desde que empezó la venganza todo estaba resultando de lo mejor. Sango había planeado esta venganza durante todo el día. Rezaba todas las noches para que Inuyasha no haga algo que perjudique el plan.

Kagome se levantó, se puso la ropa glamorosa, como diría Sango y se fue a la escuela. También llevaba el traje de porrista en la mochila. Llegó a la escuela y todos los chicos le preguntaban si quería salir con ellos. A ella le encantaría salir con alguno, pero eso no era parte del plan, así que dijo que no a todos.

Inuyasha se alegraba de que ella dijera que no, pero le parecía raro. De cualquier forma, contar que no salga con nadie le parecía muy bien. El también tenía un plan para que ella le perdonara. ^^

En la cafetería, Kagome se hacía la mejor y el lindo de Inuyasha se lo acercó y le dijo en el oído:

-Acompáñame-

Kagome miró a Sango y ella le asintió, así que Kagome le dio la mano a Inuyasha y este la llevo hacia los vestidores.

-¿Para que me…?- dijo Kagome pero ya era tarde Inuyasha la había besado

-Kagome en serio lo lamentó-

-Con eso no basta Inuyasha-

-No seas dura-

-No lo soy, al ver como eres realmente, me doy cuenta que todo el verano fue una farsa-

-No es cierto, yo si te amo-

-Si claro, ve y dile eso a alguien que te crea-

Se fue Kagome con toda su dignidad hacía la cafetería. En las practicas del equipo y de las porristas, Inuyasha fue hacía las porristas y se acercó a Kagome.

-Kagome ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

Inuyasha pensaba que al preguntarle en frente de todas sus amigas ella le tendría que decir que si, pero…

-No-

Se fue con Sango a calentar y las demás porristas no lo podían creer. A alguna Inuyasha ni siquiera las había mirado y esa Kagome le había dicho que no. Ayame era la única que apoyaba a Kagome, aunque claro la pelirroja de ojos verdes le gustaba Kouga.

-Bien, Kagome, hasta ahora todo esta saliendo bien- le dijo Sango

-Lo se- dijo Kagome

La practica paso y el ofendido de Inuyasha no le quedaba ninguna otra idea. Fue un idiota al a verla rechazado el primer día de clases, ella valía mucho más. L

Kagome salía de la escuela y Sesshomaru se le acercó.

-Kagome, me enteré que rechazaste a Inuyasha-

-Si-

-Bien hecho-

-Lo se-

-Tienes mucha razón al estar enojada, pero te puedo decir algo-

-Si, claro-

-No lo trates tan mal, ha estado devastado desde que lo rechazaste-

-Si pero yo también estuve desvastada cuando el ni siquiera tuvo el valor de reconocerme-

-Si lo se y en eso concuerdo contigo, pero hazme caso-

Con eso se retiró el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Kagome si que lo admiraba, era muy justo y muy noble. Pero no lo veía como más que un amigo. Siguió caminando y se tropezó con una chica.

-Lo siento- le dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes-

-¿Tú quien eres?-

-Kikyo-

Kagome se quedó petrificada.

-Me llamo Kagome- dijo la pobre chica que como se quedo tan sorprendida su voz le había salido muy fea.

-¿Tú vas a la escuela Shikon?-

-Si- dijo Kagome con miedo

-Conoces a Inuyasha-

Glup

-Si soy su ex –

-Ah, bien me lo ayudas a encontrar es importante-

-Creo que esta…-

-Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha-

Lo abrazó y el le aceptó el abrazo. Kagome se quería ir, pero quería ver que le decía esa chica.

-Inuyasha debo hablar contigo enseguida-

-¿Para que?-

-Necesitó ayuda-

Kagome se sintió excluida así que se fue. Inuyasha se sentó en una banca con Kikyo.

-¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Mira Inuyasha, desde que me fui de la escuela cometí muchas estupideces, de cualquier forma estoy en problemas-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Yo te engañé Inuyasha, lo siento mucho, el chico con el que te engañé se llama Naraku y es muy malo, creo que salió del reformatorio de menores, ahora me persigue por haber terminado con el. Necesitó tu ayuda eres el único amigo que tengo-

-Si lo haré Kikyo-

-Era lo único que esperaba-

Se abrazaron, sin saber que Naraku los veía.


	6. Chapter 6: Comienza la venganza 3º parte

Capitulo 6: Comienza la venganza tercera parte

Al otro día, Kagome se levantaba como todos los días, se ponía la ropa glamorosa (como diría Sango). Se había hecho algunas amigas eran: Ayame, Ayumi, Eri y por último Yumi.

Se fue a la escuela y cuando entró al salón vio a Inuyasha sentado en una silla apartado de una ronda de chicos y chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha

-Kikyo-

Kikyo había vuelto a la escuela y como todos esos chicos la conocían a ella se habían reunido para saludarla y hablar con ella. Kagome se sentó en su asiento de siempre, ignorando a la gran ex novia de Inuyasha. A decir verdad en ese momento tenía ganas de sentarse con Inuyasha y hablar con el pero la chica era bastante orgullosa. Inuyasha ya no sabía que hacer con el problema que sucedió con Kagome, debería pedirle otra vez perdón pensaba pero luego se decía que lo rechazaría otra vez.

Cuando entró la maestra Kikyo se sentó con su mejor amiga la novia se Sesshomaru: Kagura. Ella también era de las porristas, era bastante hermosa con el pelo negro y ojos rojos. Eso era raro, pero la hacía muy bonita.

-Recuerda la tercera parte del plan, las chicas me lo confirmaron, te va a invitar a salir- le dijo en voz baja Sango a Kagome

-Por supuesto- dijo desanimada

En la cafetería, Kagome esperaba con ansiedad el momento en donde pasaría lo que había predicho Sango. Estaba nerviosa, si, pero no se echaría para atrás ella lo haría. El momento se estaba acercando, la pobre de Kagome era un manojo de nervios. Llegó el momento. Se estaba acercando a ella, se sentaba a lado de ella.

Glup

-Kagome quieres salir conmigo-

-Por supuesto, Kouga-

Se dieron un beso algo romántico y para Kagome era pura actuación ya que en ese momento apareció Inuyasha. El tiró su comida para atrás y corrió hacía la escena.

-Kouga, aléjate de ella-

Glup. Ni Kagome ni Sango se lo esperaban. La pelea comenzó, piñas, patadas, cortes, lastimados, dolor, etc. Toda esa pelea era demasiado fuerte y Kagome y Sango no sabían que rayos hacer. Pero el director si. Les hicieron como 10 amonestaciones.

-Inuyasha, tú sabes que me gusta Kagome- dijo Kouga, sentado en los sillones afuera de la oficina del director.

-Si pero, tú también sabias que yo la amo-

-¿Cómo amarías a una persona que no conoces?-

-Si la conozco, la conozco más que tú-

-Tú mismo dijiste que no la conocías-

-Era mentira-

-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-Porque pensé que se reirían de ella-

-Inuyasha si que eres un idiota-

-¿Qué?-

-No nos íbamos a reír, si Kagome es bonita incluso en el primer día-

-…- Inuyasha no sabía que decir

-Pero ya es tarde colega, la perdiste-

-Si-

-Ahora es mía-

-No por mucho tiempo-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Si, tonto-

Los dos antes amigos, se retiraban ahora como dignos enemigos. Inuyasha echaba chispas, vio en donde estaba Kagome y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy enojado con ella, pero todavía la amaba con locura.

-Kagome, puedo hablar contigo- le dijo llevándola a un rincón de el patio

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Para que?-

-Mira yo entiendo que estés enojada conmigo pero no excedas las cosas-

-Yo tengo el derecho-

-Si pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya-

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué?-

-Tú no quieres a Kouga-

-Si lo quiero-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas a mí-

Kagome obviamente no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Lo ves?-

-Si pero prefiero olvidarte-

-¿Por lo que yo te hice?-

-Si por eso-

-¿Echaras todo el amor que nos teníamos, por un enojo?-

-Si-

-Sabes, eres una niña tonta, mimada y muy insoportable y te diré la verdad, cuando te conocí pensé que serías una de mis conquistas, no lo fuiste, pero fue un error haberte conocido-

Se fue Inuyasha y Sango fue a donde estaba Kagome.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Sango

-Es un idiota- dijo Kagome viendo para otro lado para que Sango no vea las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.


	7. Chapter 7: Besos en la lluvia

**Bueno, les traigo la continuación este capitulo es bastante romántico, jeje, gracias por los comentarios… **

Capitulo 7: Besos en la lluvia

Era un nuevo día y ahí estaba Kagome y Kouga abrazados ya que supuestamente eran novios. Kagome estaba perdiendo la esperanzada este plan, ya no le gustaba, aunque lo dudará ella seguía enamorada de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, ¿quieres venir conmigo al cine?- le preguntó Kouga

-Por supuesto- dijo desanimada

Iba caminando hasta su casillero y entonces apareció Inuyasha.

-Kagome, no vas a querer ir al cine con Kouga- dijo el

-Si voy a ir-

-Kagome basta con esta estupidez-

Ella cerró con fuerza el casillero y se fue a su clase. Inuyasha la vio irse, como si no pudiera hacer nada, golpeó con fuerza el casillero y se fue a clases. Kagome ya no se concentraba en sus clases, en todas las cosas estaba Inuyasha, como en la clase de arte:

-Chicos utilizen por favor plateado y dorado para los colores de sus dibujos- dijo la profesora

Kagome se le cayó una lágrima, al recordar el cabello, los ojos, del chico que más amaba. Kouga no era ningún tonto, se estaba dando cuenta de que Kagome sentía algo por Inuyasha, su ex mejor amigo. No le importaba, porque el la engañaba con Ayame. Pero la pelirroja ni idea tenía de que el salía con Kagome.

Kagome estaba muy confundida, lo que le había pasado con Inuyasha era tan real como ella, ese amor era tan grande. Pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero igual lo amaba.

En la salida Inuyasha vio a Kagome, fue corriendo hacía ella y le agarró el brazo.

-Kagome, en serio, no salgas con Kouga-

-Inuyasha ya basta-

-Escúchame ¿tú me amas?-

-No lo se-

-Si me amas te lo pido por favor que a la tarde me vayas a ver a la plaza-

-¿Para que?-

-Así sabré que me elegiste a mí en vez de Kouga-

Ella se fue a su casa. Muy pronto, tuvo que cambiarse para ir a ver a su "novio". Se puso un vestido floreado, algunas personas dirían que era el vestido más feo del mundo pero en Kagome era el vestido más hermoso del mundo.

Su madre le toco la puerta y se llevaba alguna que otra ropa sucia.

-Kagome ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha?-

-Terminamos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmada

-Problemas nuestros-

-Pero tú lo amabas-

-Lo se, mamá, pero créeme es mejor así-

Entonces salió de ahí. Llegó al cine en cuestión de minutos. Pero no era lo que ella esperaba, ahí estaba su "novio", besándose a su amiga Ayame. Suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no tendría que salir con el.

-Kouga- lo llamó Kagome

-Kagome- dijo Kouga sorprendido de verla

-Terminamos, no hace falta decirlo- dijo Kagome

-Tú salías con Kagome, eres un estupido- le gritó Ayame

-Ayame déjame explicarte- le dijo Kouga

-No me vas a explicar nada, perdóname Kagome- le dijo Ayame a Kagome

-No te preocupes amiga- le dijo Kagome

Las dos se fueron. Kagome ya no sabía a donde ir, entonces miró a un lugar, había como una fiesta ahí, estaban bailando dos chicos de su misma edad, era un baile clásico y ahí se dieron un beso. En esa fracción de segundo recordó, cuando fue la primera vez que la besaron.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha y Kagome bailando en una fiesta del pueblo. Era un baile clásico y ellos dos habían tenido la idea de ir juntos. Kagome tenía un vestido negro y hermoso. Inuyasha la miraba con adoración.

-Kagome te puedo decir algo-

-Si-

-Estoy enamorado de ti-

-Yo también, Inuyasha-

Se dieron un beso romántico y marcó el inicio de su amor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Entonces se arrepintió de todo lo ocurrido y fue corriendo hacía donde Inuyasha le había dicho. Empezó a llover y su corazón estaba acelerado. Su pelo se despeinó con la lluvia y de tanto correr.

Al fin llegó y lo vio todavía sentado en la banca, aún con la lluvia, la estaba esperando. Fue corriendo hasta ahí, el sintió su presencia y se dio vuelta, mostró una gran sonrisa. Kagome estaba muy desprolija por culpa de la lluvia pero para Inuyasha, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Kagome yo…- no pudo hablar, ya que la azabache, le puso su dedo en la boca

-Shh, no digas nada- lo calló

Se dieron un beso. El beso que tanto esperaban. En medio de la lluvia, los pocos testigos sonrieron al ver la escena. Inuyasha le acariciaba el pelo de la chica y ella le acariciaba la espalda.

-Esto significa que volvimos- dijo Inuyasha

-Si- dijo la chica sonriendo

Se besaron de vuelta, se habían extrañado sus besos. Todo era perfecto, pero muy pronto las cosas se pondrían feas…

**Jeje se besaron **


	8. Chapter 8: Gritos en la cafetería

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación**

Capitulo 8: Gritos en la cafetería

Al otro día Kagome estaba de muy buen humor, estaba muy feliz quería gritar al mundo de que estaba enamorada del mejor chico del mundo. Ayer se dio los mejores besos de toda su vida. Todavía sentía sus labios, fue una experiencia tan bonita, besándose en la lluvia, mojados, desarreglado…

Al ver Sango, decidió hablar con ella.

-Sango, necesitó hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-

-Pues verás terminé con Kouga-

-Pero, era parte del plan-

-Pero, el me engañó con Ayame-

-Que maldito, lo voy a agarrar-

-Pero algo bueno pasó-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me besé con Inuyasha-

-¡Kagome!-

-Escucha, el ha cambiado-

-Mira vamos a hacer una prueba, tú le pedirás que el te pregunte si tú quieres ser su novia en la hora del almuerzo, si el te lo dice en voz baja, es porque todavía no esta listo, pero si lo dice en voz alta, para que algunos lo escuche entonces si te lo apruebo amiga-

-Buena idea-

Inuyasha la vio a Kagome en su casillero y fue a verla de inmediato.

-Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un abrazo

-Inuyasha ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Si-

-Pídeme que sea tu novia-

-Con mucho gusto, Kagome tú…- No pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica lo calló

-No aquí, en la cafetería-

Glup. Inuyasha sentía que no iba a poder hacer, frente a toda esa gente, tal vez no pueda.

-Esta bienn- tartamudeó Inuyasha

-Bien-

-¿Por qué terminaste con Kouga?-

-Porque me engañó con Ayame-

En ese momento ella se quedo sola y vio como Inuyasha iba corriendo hacía Kouga. La chica adivinó lo que iba a hacer y fue corriendo detrás de el. Inuyasha agarró a Kouga y todos a su alrededor gritaban: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha furioso, golpeando la cara de Kouga

-Kagome es demasiada ingenua-

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, lo golpeó duro hasta que apareció el director y de vuelta, amonestaciones.

-Una más Taisho y será expulsado- dijo el director

Inuyasha salía y Miroku fue a su lado pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¿Qué paso tonto?- dijo Miroku

-Me pelee con Kouga-

-Eso es obvio, te preguntó ¿Por qué?-

-Porque engañó a Kagome-

-¿Y eso que importa?, ¿Tú mismo dijiste que ella no te importaba?-

-Mentí, la amó más que a nada en este mundo-

Inuyasha se fue a la cafetería ya que era hora del almuerzo, no falta decir que Miroku se quedó plasmado a tal respuesta, ahora si esta loco, pensó Miroku.

Era hora de la prueba, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome.

-¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo en voz muy baja

-Perdón no te escucho- mintió Kagome

-Si quieres ser mi novia- dijo un poco más alto

-Sigo sin escucharte-

Entonces Inuyasha entendió todo, sonrió y se paro en una silla y Kagome y Sango no podían creerlo.

-¡Por favor chicos cállense debo preguntar algo!- gritó Inuyasha

Todos se callaron y el chico se fue hacía Kagome y ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Kagome ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Por supuesto-

Todos en la cafetería empezaron a aplaudir y Sango le hizo una seña diciéndole que lo había aprobado. Kikyo estaba demasiado celosa, los miraba con odio.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- gritaron todos

Inuyasha le dio a Kagome uno de los besos más dulces.

Sesshomaru se sentía orgulloso de su hermano así que empezó a aplaudir a la pareja, después todos se le unió. Sango casi lloraba de la alegría. Miroku sonreía porque el sabía lo mucho que Inuyasha la amaba a Kagome.

Todos los profesores que estuvieron ahí, se morían de amor y apostaba cuánto durará la pareja.

-Un año- dijo uno

-Un mes- dijo otro

-Toda la vida- dijo el último

La alegría se le veían en los ojos de los chicos estaban muy felices, su amor era más grande que el malentendido que habían tenido antes. Porque se amaban con locura, pero Kikyo tramaba algo que podía finalizar ese gran amor…

**Próximo capitulo se tratará sobre Sesshomaru y Rin. **


	9. Chapter 9: Sesshomaru y Rin

Capitulo 9: Sesshomaru y Rin

Tres meses después

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían juntos, nadie los había podido separar, ni siquiera la mismísima Kikyo, se le insinuaba a Inuyasha pero el la rechazaba tenía ojos solo para Kagome.

Estaban en un boliche bailando y Kagome se fue al baño. Inuyasha se sentó un rato y Kikyo se acerco a el. Inuyasha blanqueó los ojos y se dispuso a darle la pelea del siglo.

-Inuyasha, por favor vuelve conmigo, ya no se como pedirte perdón, o tal vez si…- se dispuso a darle un beso pero el la alejo. Kagome había salido del baño y los vio juntos. Se sentó en un lugar cerca para ver lo que pasaba.

-Mira Kikyo, yo estoy bastante feliz con Kagome, no quiero volver contigo- dijo Inuyasha lo más pacientemente que pudo

-Pero Inuyasha hasta yo se lo que nos pasa si yo me acerco mucho- dijo ella mientras se acercaba pero el se alejaba.

-Kikyo entiende, no quiero estar contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-AMO A KAGOME-

Kagome sonrió, Kikyo se puso más pálida de lo que ya es y bueno Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de cómo lo había dicho y ¿era cierto?, si por supuesto se dijo a si mismo. Kikyo se fue y Kagome apareció de donde estaba.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Si-

-¿Estas enojada?-

-¡Estas loco! Me dijiste que me amabas como podría estar enojada-

Le dio un beso y estuvieron muy románticos toda la noche hasta que llegó a su fin.

Con Sesshomaru

El caminaba para ir a la escuela, hoy iba a ser un pésimo día, el mismo lo había dicho, ya que hoy terminaría con su novia, Kagura. Llegó al casillero de ella y la esperó hasta que ella llegó, se dieron un beso y el con la cara triste se lo dijo:

-Terminamos Kagura-

La chica quedo congelada en su lugar, no podía ser, ella lo seguía queriendo, se sintió muy mal y lo miró muy aterrada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me gusta otra chica-

-¿Así? ¿Cómo demonios se llama?- dijo Kagura muy enojada

-Eso a ti no te importa-

Se fue a su clase mientras recordaba como había conocido a la chica que le gustaba, Rin…

FLASH BACK

_Kagome, había ido a su casa para ver a Inuyasha y había traído a una muy amiga de ella que era de Inglaterra, pero se había mudado a Japón, su nombre era Rin. Tan bonita como una flor, era de pelo azabache y ojos negros. Era preciosa y simple, tan maravillosa, era como una niña y siempre sonreía, tenía 16 años._

_-Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome_

_-Arriba- dijo Sesshomaru en el sillón viendo la televisión_

_-Antes de que me valla, Sesshomaru ella es Rin, Rin el es Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome y se fue arriba._

_Sesshomaru la vio de arriba abajo, era hermosa, simple y tan delicada. Se quedó mirándola con adoración. Ella también lo había mirado a el, Sesshomaru era guapo, con esos ojos dorados. Se sentó a su lado y hablaron un rato, hasta que los tortolos de arriba bajaron abrazados. _

_-Rin vamos- dijo Kagome ya que el plan era en ir a la heladería los tres juntos _

_-Sesshomaru tu también- dijo Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que a su hermano le gustaba Rin. Además era bueno que conociera a otra chica, Kagura no era muy buena según Inuyasha._

_Todos fueron a la heladería rieron, hablaron, hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a un lugar más romántico. Mientras Sesshomaru y Rin habían quedado solos…_

_-¿Tienes novio Rin?- _

_-Acabo de terminar con mi novio-_

_-¿Cómo se llamaba?-_

_-Kohaku ¿tú tienes novia?-_

_-Pues si se llama Kagura-_

_Rin suspiró tristemente_

_-Pero ya terminaré con ella- _

_Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron_

_Después de eso, ellos habían estado mandándose mensajes hablando por mail, por teléfono, se habían enamorado. En un día Rin se decidió hablar con el, estaban hablando por teléfono y sucedió:_

_-Sesshomaru, puedo decirte algo-_

_-Si lo que sea-_

_-Pero no importa lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Tú me gustas- _

_-Tú también Rin-_

_Luego de eso Sesshomaru decidió terminar con Kagura y lo hizo…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando terminó las clases fue a la escuela de Rin y la esperó para decirle lo que había pasado.

-Rin- le dijo Sesshomaru

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Terminé con Kagura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Rin no respondió lo besó.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en el cuello del chico y el ponía los brazos en la cintura de la chica.

-Si-

Se dieron otro beso y eso marcó la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin…

**El próximo capitulo es sobre Sango y Miroku**!


	10. Chapter 10: Cita romántica doble

Capitulo 10: Cita romántica: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku

Kagome se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Sango y estaban charlando y comiendo.

-Sango dale decime ¿Quién te gusta?- le dijo impacienta Kagome

-Miroku-

-Pero tiene fama de mujeriego-

-Lo se, pero me gusta desde hace mucho-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Lo siento Kagome, es que me olvide-

-Mmm...-

-¿Te llevas bien con Kikyo?-

-No, se le insinúa a Inuyasha-

-Si, pero antes era muy buena-

-Pero al parecer cambio-

-Inuyasha no le da mucha importancia-

-Si-Kagome empezó sonreír- El dice que me ama y que no siente nada con respecto a Kikyo-

-Me alegro amiga-

Al otro día Kagome iba a hacerse la celestina con respecto a Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha Fue con Kagome se dieron un beso.

-Inuyasha ¿Miroku siente algo por Sango?-

-Creo que si, la mira todo el tiempo y ayer me dijo que estaba muy linda-

-Tengo una idea para unirlos-

-¿Me la dices?-

-Por supuesto, además necesito tu ayuda para lograr que funcione mi plan-

Ella le contó lo que planeaba, Inuyasha no se opuso, es más era un plan brillante.

-Sango- la llamó Kagome

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-

-¿Quieres ir conmigo y otras personas a un parque de diversiones?-

-Por supuesto-

Con Inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba esperando a Miroku en la clase de historia, mientras la profesora hablaba y hablaba sobre las guerras civiles, Inuyasha le mandaba papelitos a Miroku.

-_¿Quieres venir al parque de diversiones conmigo y otras personas?-_

_-Si, no hay problema- _

Al otro día

Kagome fue al parque con Inuyasha y se sentaron en una banca a esperar a los otros. La radiante Sango vino con una pollera negra y una remera blanca, Miroku pronto apareció con unos jeans azules y una remera verde.

-¿Quién más viene?- preguntó Sango empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Kagome

-Creo que los otros no van a venir- dijo Kagome

-Mmm…- murmuró Sango

Miroku no dejaba de mirarla a Sango y se dio cuenta de eso Kagome. Así que se lo dijo en voz muy baja:

-Te gusta Sango-

Asintió disimuladamente Miroku y Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja. Llegaron a un juego en donde tenían que ir dos personas en un tipo de montañas rusas (No me acuerdo como se llamaban esos juegos =P). Cuando Sango y Miroku subieron Kagome fingió un dolor de pie.

-¿Vas a estar bien Kagome?- le preguntó Sango

-Si, chicos diviértanse, Inuyasha me va a llevar a un lugar más cómodo-

Entonces Miroku y Sango se quedaron solos y para ellos la montaña rusa iba muy lenta. Sango no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Miroku dijo algo:

-Eres muy linda, Sango-

-Pues gracias- dijo sonrojándose

-Sango, puedo decirte algo-

-Por supuesto, pero yo también debo decirte algo-

-Me gustas- dijeron al mismo tempo

-¿En serio?- dijo Sango

-Si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si-

Se dieron un beso y para cuando el juego terminó vieron a la muy buena actriz de Kagome. Ella adivinó lo que había pasado al verlos juntos tomados de la mano.

-Están de novios- dijo Kagome

-Pues si- dijo Sango

-Me alegro mucho amiga- dijo Kagome abrazándola

-Te felicitó Miroku- le dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias amigo- se dieron la mano

Todos fueron a disfrutar del parque, Inuyasha y Kagome tomados de la mano, al igual que Sango y Miroku, juntos, sin saber que algo mucho peor sucederá…


	11. Chapter 11: La pelea

**Este capitulo tiene una sorpresa! ^^**

Capitulo 11: Gran pelea 

Kagura estaba deprimida porque Sesshomaru la había dejado, para colmo se había enterado quien era la nueva novia. Kikyo también tenía un humor de perros, ya que Inuyasha no la registraba. Odiaba a Kagome, la envidiaba muchísimo. Kagura y Kikyo se contaban las cosas que le pasaban y se les ocurrieron una muy buena idea.

-Vamos a unirnos- dijo Kikyo

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos a ayudarnos entre nosotras para separar a Inuyasha de Kagome y Sesshomaru de Rin-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Tengo contactos para hacer desaparecer a Kagome y a Rin-

La conversación terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

XXX

Kikyo muy decidida con su plan. Se acercó a Inuyasha y lo besó. Kagome recién llegaba a la escuela y vio la escena. Se fue llorando y el desconcertado de Inuyasha la vio y corrió tras ella.

-Kagome-

-Inuyasha ¿Qué hacías con Kikyo?-

-Nada, sabes que con ella no me pasa nada-

-¿Por qué la besaste?-

-No lo hice ella lo hizo-

-Vi como se lo recibías-

Inuyasha se quedó callado, aunque lo negará si le había gustado el beso, es más ese beso lo había hecho olvidar que tenía una novia y casi se lo corresponde. Inuyasha todavía quería a Kikyo pero no más que a Kagome. Al ver que Inuyasha no respondía ella le preguntó algo:

-Inuyasha ¿tú todavía la amas?-

No se lo contestó

-Inuyasha mírame- le dijo Kagome

El no lo pudo hacer.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Se fue de ahí, sin darse cuenta, alguien al seguía. Se fue a un lugar que no conocía ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban ver mucho.

-Chica- le gritó alguien

Kagome se dio vuelta y vio a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Naraku y se que tu nombre es Kagome ¿o no?-

-No tengo porque decírtelo-

-Mira niña…- le dijo amarrándola del cuello- no te pases de lista conmigo-

-Ayuda- sollozo

Inuyasha apareció y al ver esa escena corrió hacia ese sujeto y empezó una pelea.

-Inuyasha para por favor- rogaba Kagome

Naraku inesperadamente saco un cuchillo y se lo atravesó a Inuyasha en el estomago.

Kagome gritó y Naraku salió corriendo.

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras le tocaba la cara- por favor no cierres los ojos.

-Kagome, perdóname-

-Perdóname a mi Inuyasha por favor resiste-

Y entonces Inuyasha cerró los ojos…

Lo que paso luego fue que Kagome llamó a la ambulancia, a la policía, a los padres de Inuyasha y a sus amigos. Todos en el hospital esperando al doctor que todavía no salía. Kagome lloraba mucho y Sango la consolaba.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- dijo Kikyo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kagome

-Es el amor de mi vida-

-Todo esto ocurrió por tu culpa-

-No me culpes a mi, mala novia-

-Tienes razón todo fue culpa de Naraku-

Kikyo se quedo blanca como la nieve se fue para otro lugar y llamó a alguien por el celular.

-Naraku-

_-¿Qué pasa Kikyo?-_

-Te dije que hagas desaparecer a Kagome, no a Inuyasha-

_-El empezó a golpearme-_

-Esta te la dejo pasar porque todavía necesito que hagas desaparecer a Kagome y Rin-

Terminó la conversación.

El doctor al fin salió de la sala de operaciones.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome

-El esta descansando, salió del peligro pero todavía no despierta-

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Sango abrazó a Kagome al igual que Miroku.

En donde estaba Inuyasha el estaba susurrando una y otra vez el mismo nombre.

-Kagome, Kagome-

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que le rogó al doctor era ver a Kagome.

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome cuando abrió la puerta fue a abrazarlo llorando

-Kagome ¿estas bien?-

-Lo estoy gracias a ti, Inuyasha pensé que ibas a morir-

-Kagome al verte en peligro me di cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que quiero protegerte toda mi vida-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, por eso ¿te casarías conmigo?-

**O_O es un giro de 180º grados no se lo esperaban**


	12. Chapter 12: Muy Jovenes

**Perdón por el retraso**

Capitulo 12: Muy jóvenes

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio Kagome por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir.

-Inuyasha, somos muy jóvenes- dijo al fin

-Pero yo te amo Kagome, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien-

-Inuyasha, todavía nos falta mucho por vivir, es muy pronto-

-Nos falta mucho por vivir, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?-

-Ahí Inuyasha…-

Kagome no sabía que decir, por una parte morirse de amor por todo lo que le había dicho y por otro quería matarlo por ser tan tierno. Inuyasha le agarró la mano y la acaricio por un rato.

-Si- dijo Kagome

-¿Qué?-

-Si me casare contigo-

Se dieron un beso y Kagome se quedó en sus brazos imaginando sus vidas de casados…

XXX

Mese después, Kikyo estaba terminando de armar un plan con Naraku pero algo de luz aparecerá en su vida. Inuyasha le compró el anillo a Kagome y ella se lo puso, pronto su madre se había dado cuenta sobre el anillo y le contó a su esposo así que ahora, llamaron a Kagome para ver que pasaba…

-Kagome, quiero que nos digas que significa ese anillo- dijo la madre de Kagome

-Mamá te pido que no exageres las cosas-

-Hija quiero que ya nos explique que significa- dijo el padre de Kagome muy enfadado

-Inuyasha y yo vamos a casarnos-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los padres al mismo tiempo

-Al terminar el colegio-

-No señorita tú no te casaras iras a la universidad- dijo el padre

-¿Por qué no puedo casarme?-

-Son muy jóvenes-

-¿Jóvenes? No lo somos, yo nunca amé a alguien como lo amo a el-

-Hija por favor reflexiona- dijo la madre

-No hay nada para reflexionar yo tome mi decisión-

-No vas a casarte no lo voy a permitir-

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso?-

-Nos mudaremos de vuelta a Inglaterra-

-No, nadie me alejara de el-

Ella se fue a la casa de Inuyasha y le contó todo lo sucedido y el no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Tal vez… no, mejor no-

-¿Qué?-

-Escapémonos-

-¿Escaparnos?-

-Si, no me digas que no es una buena idea-

-Es una muy mala idea-

-Kagome por favor si no te alejarán de mí-

-Mejor esperemos Inuyasha yo creo que es lo mejor-

-Tengo una idea-

XXX

Inuyasha había llamado a los padres de Kagome y a los suyos. Iban a aclarar algo muy importante.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo la madre de Inuyasha

-Decidimos no casarnos- dijo Kagome

-Gracias a Dios- dijo la madre de Kagome

-Espera, no nos casaremos ahora, estaremos comprometidos-

-Eso es lo mejor- dijo el padre de Kagome

-Pero al terminar la escuela nos iremos a vivir juntos- dijo Inuyasha

-Creo que eso es mejor que casarse- dijo el padre de Inuyasha

Al fin la incomoda conversación terminó, estarían comprometidos hasta terminar la Universidad y de ahí casarse, pero tal vez las cosas cambien…

XXX

Kikyo daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación muy nerviosa, preocupada e histérica.

-Kagura ya dime que rayos dice- dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo esto esta mal-

-¿Qué dice?-

-Es positivo-

-Dame eso-

Verificó si era verdad lo que le decía su amiga, se sentó en su cama.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo sollozando

-¿Quién es el padre?- le preguntó Kagura

-Naraku-


	13. Chapter 13: Escaparnos

**Voy a ser rápida, este es uno de los últimos capítulos, son 16 así que prepárense… **

Capitulo 13: Escaparnos

Kagura se fue y Kikyo quedo sola en su habitación llorando y tocando con cuidado su vientre que ahora estaba creciendo algo y eso era su hijo. Había sido muy tonta en no haber usado protección. La última vez que habían estado juntos había sido hace dos meses. Le estaba creciendo el vientre y ella pensaba que era porque comía de más pero ahora era otra la explicación.

Llamó a Naraku y el la atendió:

-Naraku- dijo Kikyo

-¿Qué pasa Kikyo?-

-Quiero terminar con este plan-

-Yo no-

-Por favor estoy embarazada te necesito a mi lado-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo-

-Kikyo, igual no voy a terminar con esto, Kagome ya me vio, así que si o si tengo que matar Inuyasha y Kagome-

La llamada se cortó…

Al otro día

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban caminando, y el teléfono de Kagome sonó

-Hola-

-Soy Naraku ¿me extrañaste?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Eso no importa, lo que importa que tal vez en algunos días estarás muerta, te estoy observando justo ahora, en realidad todo el tiempo-

La llamada se corto

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome y se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando le contó todo lo que le había dicho.

-Tengo una idea-

-¿Cual?-

-¿Te animas a escaparte conmigo?-

-¿A dónde iríamos?-

-Al lugar en donde comenzó todo, En donde nos conocimos-

XXX

Kagome hacía las valijas ya que a la noche Inuyasha la buscaría en su auto. Ella lloraba mientras hacía las valijas no quería irse, pero no podía involucrar a la familia. Ella había tratado de sacar a Inuyasha de esto pero hasta ella sabía que el jamás la dejaría sola. Cuando terminó de empacar ella empezó a escribir la carta que leería su madre cuando se halla ido. Inuyasha se lo había dicho a Sesshomaru y el había prometido cubrirlo. Kagome pensó en hacer lo mismo con Souta pero el era muy niño y terminaría diciendo la verdad.

Ella escuchó un auto y salió por la ventana se subió al auto y rogó que su madre entendiera…

XXX

Kikyo sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo Inuyasha y Kagome y llamó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-

-Kikyo ¿Qué quieres?-

-Necesitó ir con ustedes se los explicaré-

Entonces la recogieron y ella entre un mar de lágrimas contó toda la verdad.

-¡Kikyo! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- dijo Kagome

-Estaba celosa-

-¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, cometí muchos errores y les pido perdón pero yo puedo ayudarlos, además me quede sin casa-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kagome

-Mis padres me corrieron, porque estoy embarazada-

Kagome se sorprendió y también Inuyasha.

-¿Quién es el padre?-

-Naraku-

-Kikyo, debes estar sufriendo mucho yo te perdonó- dijo Kagome

-Yo también- dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias chicos- dijo Kikyo y luego se durmió en el asiento de atrás mientras Inuyasha y Kagome seguían despiertos, pronto llegarían al aeropuerto y de ahí ir a China…

XXX

-Kagome- llamó la madre de Kagome esperando alguna respuesta

Entró a la habitación de su hija y ella no estaba en la cama, había una carta y en ella decía:

Querida mamá:

Me fui, no te puedo decir a donde, pero te pido que no te preocupes y que no me busques. Estoy bien, por ahora, ocurrió un incidente con una persona, esa persona fue el que hirió a Inuyasha. El esta conmigo mamá, lo amo y se que estará conmigo por el resto de mis días, jamás había sentido esto por ninguna persona y el me conoce más que a nadie en el mundo. En fin mamá, confía en mi y por favor no le digas a papá, inventa algo. Se que puedo confiar en ti y tengo la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien pero necesitó que me ayudes.

Con amor, Kagome

Por favor confía en mí…

La madre de Kagome lloró un poco y le hizo caso a su hija confió en ella. Le mintió a su esposo que ella estaba en la casa de una amiga y se iba a quedar ahí unos días.

XXX

-¿A dónde rayos fueron, Onigumo?- le preguntó Naraku

-Creo que a China-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo escuche-

-Bien iremos a China…-


	14. Chapter 14: Verano Inolvidable

Capitulo 14: Verano Inolvidable

Inuyasha estaba llegando al aeropuerto, los amigos de el se llevaron el auto a casa de Inuyasha así nadie sospechara nada. Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo subieron al avión.

XXX

Llegaron cansados y el pobre de Inuyasha gastó todo sus ahorros para conseguir un cuarto del hotel. Ya era de noche y estaban algo agotados pero Inuyasha no podía dormir. Entonces Kagome fue al balcón en donde Inuyasha miraba las estrellas.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- le preguntó

-Estoy preocupado-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kagome poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha

-Tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti- dijo agarrando la mano de Kagome

-No me va a pasar nada, de eso no te preocupes- le dijo mientras le daba un beso

Abrazados miraban las estrellas. Kikyo dormía en el cuarto del hotel. Estaba muy cansada, además que se comió todo lo que encontró.

-Tengo una duda- le dijo seria Kagome

-¿Cuál es?-

-Cuando me preguntaste que si quería casarme contigo ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste antes de pedírmelo?-

-Pensé en todas las cosas que viví y las mejores fueron contigo, eres la mujer con la que querría estar toda mi vida y porque jamás amé a nadie como te amo a ti-

Kagome le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches- le dijo Kagome dándole otro beso

Cuando ya se había ido, Inuyasha pensaba en un montón de cosas…

-Me casaré con ella- se dijo

XXX

A la mañana siguiente Kagome dormía como un pez, se despertó en un momento y vio que Inuyasha y Kikyo hablaban, entonces se hizo la dormida para escuchar de qué hablaban…

-Seguro que lo quieres hacer- le preguntó Kikyo

-Si, ya no aguanto- dijo Inuyasha

Kagome pensó que hablaban de su relación. "El no me ama, por eso no aguanta estar conmigo" pensó llorando.

Todo el día hasta la noche Kagome lloraba en el hotel. Inuyasha y Kikyo no venían y ella pensaba que ya debían estar juntos. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, era Kikyo.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- le preguntó Kikyo

-Ya se Inuyasha quiere romper conmigo- dijo ella

-¿De que hablas?-

-Los escuche-

-No puede ser, porque el me dijo que te amaba y que no aguantaba…-

-¿Qué no aguantaba?-

-Hay una sorpresa en el parque, ve por favor que todo el día la estuvimos preparando-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, pero no vas a querer ir así vestida-

XXX

En el árbol en donde se habían conocido estaba esperándola Inuyasha con un mantel en el césped. La vio estaba hermosa con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su pelo con algunas ondas.

-Kagome-

-Inuyasha ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-

-Nos casaremos-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Pero no hay ceremonia ni nada-

-Kagome, ¿eso importa?-

-Tienes razón, no importa-

Se sentaron en el mantel, estaban en frente del árbol en donde había comenzado todo. Inuyasha tomo las manos de Kagome y ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kagome Higurashi ¿aceptarías como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?- dijo Inuyasha

-Si, ¿Ahora Inuyasha Taisho acepta como esposa a Kagome Higurashi en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-

-Si, ahora los anillos- dijo Inuyasha mientras le ponía el anillo a Kagome- Prometo cuidarte, amarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida, tu me cambiaste Kagome, jamás había amado a una persona como te amo a ti, cuando vine en el verano pensé que nada bueno pasaría, pero encontré a la persona que amaré todo el resto de mi vida, ese verano siempre será un verano inolvidable-

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y le puso a Inuyasha el anillo.

-Prometo, amarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz, Inuyasha tu has sido mi primer novio, con el que tuve mi primer beso, tu eres todo para mí, jamás esperé amarte como lo hago ahora, sin ti no soy nada, me haces falta como los latidos de mi corazón, sin ti creo que moriría, tú también me cambiaste me enseñaste lo que era el amor, Inuyasha te amo demasiado, daría mi vida por ti y también haría cualquier cosa por ti. Para mí también ese verano fue un verano inolvidable y siempre lo será-

Se besaron, estaban casados, por esa ceremonia sencilla y hermosa, al fin estarían juntos para siempre hasta el fin de sus días. Kagome Higurashi ahora era Taisho. Kagome tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Se besaban con felicidad, eran esposos, ya eran uno, pero todavía estaba Naraku, ya se encargaría de el y podrían ser felices, para siempre…

Naraku ya estaba en China buscándolos…


	15. Chapter 15: Final

**Nota de la autora: ****Bueno, este es el final T_T después les pondré el epilogo. **

Capitulo 15: Final

Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron al hotel, abrazados y casados como dirían ellos. Al otro día ellos sabían que Naraku los debía estar siguiendo, así se estaban preparando para lo que sería enfrentarlo.

XXX

Naraku estaba investigando en donde podrían estar Inuyasha y Kagome, buscó en todos lados pero vio a alguien, se escondió para escuchar de qué hablaban

-Doctor ¿el bebé esta bien?- le preguntó Kikyo, ya que hablaba por teléfono

-Si- dijo el doctor

-Oh que bien-

Naraku recordó que Kikyo estaba embarazada. Así que la secuestró.

-Naraku ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo

-Shh- la calló mientras le tapaba la boca…

XXX

Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kikyo, no quería preocupar a Kagome, así que buscó a Kikyo por todos lados y encontró una nota que decía que la tenían en afueras de la ciudad. No quería involucrar a Kagome así que fue sólo…

XXX

Ahí estaba Inuyasha sólo sin nada para defenderse y Naraku apareció de la nada…

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde esta Kagome?- dijo Naraku

-Eso no te importa-

-Bien te mataré a ti y luego a Kagome-

-Inténtalo-

Entonces la pelea comenzó Inuyasha parecía ganarle al principio pero luego Naraku tomo la ventaja. Se supone que la pelea era sin armas, pero Naraku había sacado un cuchillo y le estaba haciendo varios cortes. Cuando iba a herirlo en el estomago con el cuchillo apareció:

-Inuyasha- gritó Kagome

Empujo el cuchillo de tal forma que golpeó a Naraku justo en el abdomen. Empezó a salir sangre y Kagome se asustó.

-Lo maté- dijo llorando

Inuyasha quedo pálido, le sacó el cuchillo y llamó a la ambulancia.

Encontraron a Kikyo, y bueno la tranquilizaron, ya que al fin y al cabo Naraku era el padre del hijo de Kikyo.

XXX

En el hospital todo era un revuelo, Kagome y Kikyo quedaron ahí en la sala de espera, mientras Inuyasha avisaba a la policía de lo sucedido.

Naraku mejoró y nadie quizo verlo, tan pronto se recuperó la policía lo puso en un juicio.

Pronto los chicos debieron volver a Japón donde explicaron lo ocurrido. Meses y días fueron lo que tardaron para ir a juicio.

-Naraku, es declarado, culpable por intento de homicidio, su pena es 20 años en la cárcel-

Todos esperaron un poco más pero al parecer el juicio no terminaba ya que Kikyo, había sido mencionada, es más ella había dicho que tenía algo de culpa.

-Kikyo también declarada culpable, por ayudar a Naraku en algunos momentos, su pena es 2 años en cárcel, que comenzarán luego de terminar su embarazo-

Todos se pusieron tristes, Kikyo se fue a vivir a casa de Kagome, se supo también que Rin había sido maltratada por Onigumo el hermano de Naraku, así también llevó su castigo.

XXX

Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco.

El colegio había terminado y todos estaban muy felices, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento, muy felices de que al fin podrían estar juntos.

-Pon ese sillón ahí- dijo Kagome a Inuyasha que cargaba un gran sillón- no mejor a la derecha, o mejor a al izquierda-

-Lo pondremos aquí y punto- dijo Inuyasha poniéndole en el medio

Sonó el ruido del microondas.

-La comida esta lista- dijo Kagome

Se sentaron a comer en una mesa chiquita con sólo dos sillas.

-Kikyo ¿en que mes de embarazo esta?- preguntó Kagome

-Pues creo que en el sexto-

-Pobre, apenas nazca el bebé tendrá que irse a la cárcel-

-Lo sé, ¿Qué haremos?-

-No tengo idea-

-Adivina que- dijo Inuyasha alegre

-¿Qué?-

-Entré a la Universidad-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-¡Que alegría!- le dijo abrazándolo

-Si, después nos casaremos-

-Por supuesto, sino por que estaría usando este anillo-

Se besaron y siguieron comiendo alegremente.

Al fin las cosas mejoraban, es más las cosas estaban de maravilla.

Inuyasha y Kagome juntos y…

Para siempre…


	16. Chapter 16: Epiologo

Capitulo 16: Epilogo 

Las cosas cambiaron de a poco…

Kikyo tuvo a su hija le había puesto Kanna era hermosa, era tan parecida a ella. Cuando entró en la cárcel, le dejo a la niña a cuidado de Inuyasha y Kagome fue difícil pero de a poco se fueron acostumbrando, lo más difícil fue cuando era un bebé recién nacido de unas pocas semanas:

Llanto.

-Inuyasha, ve tú- dijo Kagome

-No ve tú, mañana tengo examen-

-Yo también-

Al final fueron los dos, Inuyasha le preparó la leche y Kagome la calmaba. Después le dieron la leche y se fueron a dormir.

Luego los meses pasaron y Kagome, tanto como Inuyasha se encariñaban con la pequeña Kanna, un día Inuyasha le cambiaba los pañales y el no sabía como, es más Kagome había salido y no podía ayudarlo.

-Haber, ¿Cómo lo hacía Kagome?-

Intento de todo pero cuando pensó que lo había logrado, apareció Kagome.

-Inuyasha le pusiste los pañales al revés- dijo Kagome enfadada

-Ups-

Luego la pequeña Kanna cumplió un año y le hicieron una fiesta, Inuyasha y Kagome al igual que todos los meses y cada semana, especialmente ese día la habían llevado a Kanna a ver a su madre. Luego de eso, le hicieron una fiesta en donde fueron Sango y Miroku y algunos familiares, ya que de a poco Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron haciendo como padres de Kanna.

La pusieron delante de la torta a Kanna y le cantaron la canción de cumpleaños, luego le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Kanna, ya tienes un año- dijo Kagome

-Estas cada vez más hermosa, niña- dijo Inuyasha con adoración

Pronto lamentablemente paso el tiempo y ya era hora de darle a Kanna a Kikyo, ese día fue tan difícil para Inuyasha y Kagome. Sabían que llegaría ese día y cuando llegó fue tan doloroso.

Kikyo se había instalado en un departamento muy cerca de ahí. Era el día.

-Toma Kikyo- le dijo Kagome con los ojos llorosos

-Hay chicos gracias por cuidarla tanto- dijo Kikyo alzando a Kanna

-Bien, cuídate Kanna, vendremos a verte todos los días- dijo Inuyasha

-Todos los días, mi cielo- dijo Kagome llorando

Ese día volvieron al apartamento y vieron con tristeza la habitación de Kanna vacía. Kagome miraba la habitación con tristeza, las lágrimas le bajaban por su mejilla, Inuyasha la abrazo de atrás rodeando la cintura de la chica y poniendo su cara en su hombro.

-No esta- dijo Kagome llorando

-Ya tendremos un bebé Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-Si hay que esperar-

En unos años Inuyasha y Kagome terminaron la Universidad, y al fin se casaron y un día hermoso Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-Hay, Sango tú dices que lo este- dijo Kagome nerviosa con la prueba en la mano

-Por supuesto que lo estas-

-Me salió positivo- dijo Kagome al ver la prueba positiva

-Si, ¡vas a ser madre!-

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y luego Kagome se lo dijo a Inuyasha y pronto llegó Kumiko…

En la sala de espera Kikyo estaba con Kanna que no había podido pegar un ojo en esa noche.

-¡Es una niña!- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la sala de partos

-Si, tengo un hermanita- dijo Kanna

-¿Qué?- dijo Kikyo un poco sorprendida

-Para mí el tío Inuyasha y la tía Kagome, son como mis segundos padres-

Así lo eran después de todo, Inuyasha le enseñó a hablar, Kagome a caminar, en fin le habían ayudado en su primera etapa de vida.

Kanna entró para ver como estaba Kagome.

-Kanna- dijo Kagome cansada

-Tía- dijo Kanna abrazándola

-Niña que hermosa que estas-

-Gracias tía-

-¿Dónde esta mi hermanita?- dijo Kanna después de un rato

-En la cuna- dijo Kagome

Había un pequeña cuna y Kanna se asomó a ver a su hermana, era hermosa, Kumiko era de pelo azabache y ojos ámbar, Kumiko abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue una pequeña niña de 6 años que sonreía con verla…

Pronto pudieron regresar a su casa y todos estaban felices, Kagome tenía a Kumiko en sus brazos, mirándola con adoración.

-Kumiko que hermosa eres- dijo Kagome

-Puedo verla- dijo Kanna

-Por supuesto-

-Es muy hermosa- dijo la niña

Inuyasha apareció y abrazó a Kanna y luego a Kagome. Esa noche era una de las noches en donde Kanna se quedaba a dormir en su casa, ya que Kikyo se había ido de viaje con su esposo Max.

Sango y Miroku también se casaron, están muy felices ya que tuvieron, gemelos, los pequeños Shippou y Kohaku. También Kouga y Ayame se casarían muy pronto. Y…

Todo comenzó en un verano…

Un verano inolvidable…

FIN

**

* * *

**

**Bueno lo terminé, pocos capítulos, pero disfruté hacerlos. Lo puse en ****.es**** y no tuve la respuesta que esperaba, pero aquí lo pongo y tuve 44 comentarios, ¡no me lo esperaba! **

**Quiero agradecer a los comentarios en ****.es****: Puchii y ****Kela_Chan. También a los que comentaron aquí en fanfiction: Dark-Yuki01, setsuna1, isabel20, Paulaa, tennyoukai, aifonsy, CONEJA, Psicoseada.**

**Bueno después a mis amigas que me apoyan, Josefina te quiero gracias por leer mis historias, Josefina G gracias por enseñarme páginas en donde publicar historias, Angie te quiero amiga tú eres la mejor. **

**Después, sin Airbag no se me hubiera ocurrido la historia. **

**En fin por último es Rumiko, al fin y al cabo ella inventó Inuyasha. **

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
